


Happily Never After

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 30 day NSFW OTP challenge! [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, One Sided Attraction, Yuri manga, riko has a dick—
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Day Four: Masturbation.Riko is finally alone for the day. What better way to spend it than reading trashy yuri manga?





	Happily Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long—

For the first time in months, Riko was home alone. Completely alone. The moment her mother had left the house, Riko had gone straight upstairs to her bedroom and closed the door behind her even though there was really no need. After all, even if she did get caught it would not only embarrass her, but it would also turn her on even more. 

Riko sank to her knees by her bed and reached under it, pulling out a wooden trunk. She opened the lid of said trunk and almost drooled when she saw its contents; Her secret stash of yuri manga. They had just been tucked away under her bed for months, waiting for a day when Riko would finally put them to use and now that day had come. Riko grinned to herself as she grabbed a few straight from the top, a light blush spreading to her cheeks as she looked over the cover photos and titles. 

The trunk was soon pushed back into its hiding space and Riko pulled herself and her guilty pleasure up onto the bed. She leaned back against the headboard and set her books to the side; She had to get herself prepared. Riko made quick work of wriggling out of the clothes she already had on and they were soon thrown around the place. She'd put them away later. She was soon completely nude. 

She began to read one of her newer mangas, one she has brought during Aqours last trip to Tokyo. She had been following this series for quite a while, and was very excited to see the eventual climax of the plot.

As Riko read, she began to get to some of the more lewd scenes. The main character, a shy girl who liked to keep to herself, was pushed up against the wall by her love interested, who one of the delinquents and was a lot taller than the main character, and was then roughly kissed. As she read this, Riko felt not only her cheeks heat up, but she also found herself getting slightly hard.

As the scene went on, it started to get a lot steamier. The taller girl had pushed her hand under the main characters shirt and had began to fondle with her breasts.

Riko have a quiet whimper as she stared at the imagine in front of her, the hand not holding her book going down to her now fully erect dick. She started to slowly stroke it, the pre-cum she was dripping making great lube.

The chapter soon descended into the pair making out aggressively up against this wall, with the taller one now having her hands in the main characters pants. Riko could only imagine what she was doing to the girl, the thought alone causing her body to go warm and her hand to start moving faster. However, all was too good to be true as the scene soon calmed down and both girls went their separate ways. Riko was disappointed, sure, but she got why that had to happen. It was for the progression of the plot, after all.

As she read through the rest of the pages, lazily stroking her shaft as she did so, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander slightly. For some strange reason, she couldn’t help but think of Yoshiko. Specifically, Yoshiko pushing her up against a wall like in the scene she had just read. Upon thinking this, Riko’s face went a dark shade of red, however her hand subconsciously started to move faster.

Shaking her head, Riko kept on reading. She couldn’t think about Yoshiko like that! It was wrong! They were just close friends, right? Riko didn’t really think of Yoshiko like that...Did she?

Riko turned the page, and came up to another lewd scene. This one was more intense than the last one, as it had the two characters in bed, making out while stripping one another of their clothes. From reading the text, Riko could see that it was clear they were going to fuck. She started to stroke herself faster again, with more pre-cum having dripping down onto her shaft allowing for to go faster than she did before. She still couldn’t help but think of Yoshiko and, after trying to get her out of her mind, Riko just gave up and accepted it. Well, what harm could a little self indulgence do?

As she kept reading, thoughts of Yoshiko swept over Riko's mind like a storm cutting through a town. She couldn't help herself. Her hand started to go faster and harder she thought of getting kabedon by Yoshiko. The thought alone was enough to send a chill up her spine and make her cry out a moan. 

"O-Oh God...Oh God, Y-Yocchan...M-Make me yours!" She cried out to nobody. Riko secretly wished Yoshiko was here with her, here to help her, here to fuck her senseless. Alas, that was not the case so her fantasies were the next best thing. 

Riko squeezed her eyes shut tight as she let her manga drop out of her hand and onto the bed. She had no need for it anymore, and she could use the extra hand. With one hand already busy at work, Riko let her other hand roam over her body. She grabbed at her own breast and gropped it in a rough manner, moaning loud as she did so. She wished it was Yoshiko grabbing her breast, and not herself but alas this would have to do. She tried her best to imagine it was Yoshiko and not her. She imagined Yoshiko’s voice whispering dirty things in her ear as she jacked herself off as fast as she could. She was close, she could feel it.

Soon enough, Riko was screaming out Yoshiko’s name as she reached her climax, squirting her seed out everywhere. Her bed sheets would surely need washing after this session. After she recovered from her orgasm, Riko began to clean up. She stripped her bed of the sheets and picked up her clothing from the floor. Since she was still home alone, she took it all downstairs and threw it in the wash without even bothering to get dressed.

Returning to her room, she finished reading the rest of the manga. It was just as good as she had expected it to be! Riko was overjoyed with the ending, as the two characters finally and officially got together. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if her and Yoshiko ever got together, and if it would ever work out. Shaking her head, Riko put her manga away and re-hid her stash. Maybe one day she’d find out what it would be like to be the girl in her manga.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Up next is ‘Day 5: blow job’ which will probably be a sequel to this—


End file.
